livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Ravenath (Ravenath)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Figther/Sorcerer Level: 1/1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Draconic Deity: None. Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 13 +1 (03 pts) DEX: 17 +3 (07 pts) +2 Racial CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (10 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max HP -2) HP: 14 = + CON (00) (Fighter) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Sorcerer) AC: 17 = + DEX (03) + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +7 = (03) + Misc (04)(Feat: improved initiative) BAB: +1 = (01) + Sorcerer (00) CMB: +2 = (01) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (01) + STR (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +2 = (02) + Sorcerer (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +3 = (00) + Sorcerer (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +2 = (00) + Sorcerer (02) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Rapier: Attack: +4 = (01) + Dexterity (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1 (P), Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Finesse. Dagger: Attack: +4 = (01) + Dexterity (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1 (P or S), Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Finesse. Range: 10'. Claws (2): Attack: +4 = (01) + Dexterity (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1 (P or S), Crit: 20/x2, Special: finesse. Ray of Frost: Attack: +4 (01) + Dexterity (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d3 (cold) Burning Hands: 1d4+1 Fire Damage, Reflex Save for ½. SR: yes. Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 Dexterity Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Sorcerer Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level (already selected). Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Class Features Fighter (1) Armor/Weapons: A fighter is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all armor (heavy, light, and medium) and shields (including tower shields). Bonus feat: Weapon Finesse. Sorcerer (1) Bloodline: Draconic Claws (Su): Starting at 1st level, you can grow claws as a free action. These claws are treated as natural weapons, allowing you to make two claw attacks as a full attack action using your full base attack bonus. Each of these attacks deals 1d4 points of damage plus your Strength modifier (1d3 if you are Small). At 5th level, these claws are considered magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming DR. At 7th level, the damage increases by one step to 1d6 points of damage (1d4 if you are Small). At 11th level, these claws deal an additional 1d6 points of damage of your energy type on a successful hit. You can use your claws for a number of rounds per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. 6 rounds per day (doesn't have to be consecutive). Class Skill: Perception. Cantrips: Limited number, Cast At-Will Bonus Feat: Eschew Materials Feats Weapon Finesse (Fighter): Use Dex instead of Str on attack rolls with light weapons (including rapier). Persuasive (Level One): +2 bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks. Improved Initiative (Human): +4 bonus on initiative checks. Eschew Materials (Sorcerer): Cast spells without material components. Traits Magical Talent (Magic): Can use Dancing Lights 1/Day at caster level 1. Bully (social): You gain a +1 trait bonus on Intimidate checks, and Intimidate is always a class skill for you. Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level (at will) Level 01 (4/day) Level 02 Level 03 * Detect Magic * Burning Hands * Spell Name * Spell Name * Read Magic (1d4+1, bloodline) * Spell Name * Spell Name * Mage Hand * Shield * Ray of Frost Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 03 = (02) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (01)(human) (1 level Fighter) 04 = (02) + INT (00)/Level; FC (01), Misc (01)(human) (1 level Sorcerer) ------ Total: 07 Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 03 0 0 3 +0 Climb 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 05 0 0 3 +2 (Feat: Persuasive) Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 03 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 10 1 3 3 +3 (Feat: Persuasive & Bully Trait) Knowledge (Arcana) 05 2 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 01 1 0 0 +0 Perception 04 1 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession (scribe ) 04 1 3 0 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 04 1 0 3 +0 Stealth 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 08 lb Chain Shirt (family) 100 gp 25 lb Rapier (family) 20 gp 02 lb Dagger (5) 10 gp 05 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb (full: 27) Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Inkpen 01 sp 00 lb Paper (2 sheets) 08 sp 00 lb Rope 01 gp 10 lb Rations (10) 05 gp 10 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 67 lb (without backpack: 40 lb) Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-50 51-100 101-150 Finances PP: 00 GP: 10 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 30 Height: 6' Weight: 160 lb Hair Color: Golden Eye Color: Light Brown (some people say golden) Skin Color: Pale Appearance: Ravenath is beautiful. Golden wavy hair. Golden penetrating eyes. A good tall body. He has light brown trousers and black boots, typical between the people of his city. He also has a white shirt and the familiar chain shirt, with the family crest, a golden symbol over a red shield. The golden symbol has the vague form of a griffin wing. His family rapier has that crest too. It's attached to the left side of the belt. He is aware of his talent throwing knifes, and he has multiple daggers in his suit for this purpous: one in the left and one in the right of his belt, two atached to his right forearm and one in left boot. He has a green cloak with the family crest too. In his head, he has a green hat with a big yellow feather. Demeanor: Ravenath is nice to everyone. He likes people and hates to fight. He always tries to intimidate the enemy before combat. But he will fight if he has to. He doesn't lie. That's why he has fought so many in the past about his intentions with the school. Every night, he has dreams that, eventually, becomes nightmares. Background: Ravenath is the firstborn of a family with tradition. It was a family of master duelists. His father inherited the fencing school in his city that he would inherit someday. Ravenath was trained since the very moment he could handle the rapier. His destiny was sealed in his born. He was meant to be the next dueling master of the school. But Ravenath wasn't so comfortable with that idea. When he was a child, he asked his parents about the magic schools of his city, about great powers and fey creatures. But that conversations always ended with more hours of training as punishment from his upset father. And then the dreams came. Almost every night, since he has twenty, Ravenath dreamed with strange lands, distant in space and time, with recurrent elements: magic, heroes, and a dragon. It was always the same dragon. A wonderful golden dragon, flying, breathing fire, casting wonderful spells. Lately, his father talked about the inheritance of the school and that always ended in fights between he and his son. Ravenath was determined not to inherit the school, letting his younger brother take his place. That boy, with his twenty two years, has a great ability with the rapier and was delighted with the idea of becoming the master someday. But then, the disaster came. The night Ravenath turned thirty, the dragon in his dream looked at him with determination. He couldn't move. And the dragon released his fire breath over him. When he woke up, the room was on fire. He jumped to the street through the windows and realised that the entire house was burning. Then, his family stepped out of the house. Ravenath helped to extinguish the fire, with the help of his neighbors. When all finished, the school along with his family's house, was destroyed. He was incriminated by his father for the disaster. His father thought that this was an attempt to avoid inheriting the school by destroying it. In his rage, his father was determined to slain him, and Ravenath couldn't have defended himself because of the shock of the situation. His mother interceded and he was punished with exile. Ravenath doesn't know the true cause of the fire. But he can't forget the breath of that golden dragon in his dreams. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 1352 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Sorcerer (Blood line: golden dragon) BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +2 Feat: None Features: Bloodline power (claws), cantrips, eschew materials HP: 4 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +4 = +2 (Sorcerer) +1 (Human) +03 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus) = 07 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Dec. 14, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) Level 1 *Approval (Dec. 15, 2010) (Mowgli) Level 1 *Approval (Mar. 15, 2011) (Mowgli) Level 2 Category:Approved Characters